User talk:Alyssa5582
Alyssa's Talk Page Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Alyssa5582, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Alyssa5582'page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 17:21, July 24, 2012 Archives /Archive One/ Hey LYSSA! Pwease come to chat if chu can ._. Weirdo Guy (talk) 05:33, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. See ya tomorrow. Weirdo Guy (talk) 05:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Idea I think I may have an idea for an rp? :P Weirdo Guy (talk) 03:17, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Auror Training All Aurors are to attend Auror Training, please post here with your character when you have a chance. Training has not yet begun but will soon. Hope to see you there. Kirá (talk) 17:41, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Head of House Your character will be Head of Ravenclaw, so please make sure you post in the Staffroom on both meetings. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:11, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Healing Would you like Professor Seraph to stay on and do the Hospital Wing duties, and just let you teach healing, or would you like to do both? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 02:22, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'll let you have the Hospital Waing as well then. Just let me know if you won't be around or can't post there, and I'll be your backup. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:58, December 18, 2012 (UTC) You can have younger years. :P btw, wanna come on chat? Weirdo Guy (talk) 05:34, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Achievement Congratulations, Alyssa! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 06:57, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re Quiditch stuff will happen next week, but I had forgotten about Head and Prefects...I'll try to get that up today. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:02, December 20, 2012 (UTC) yesterday Remember how yesterday you would help me run a Twilight roleplay wiki? here is the link. thetwilightroleplay.wikia.com This is my oath to you! 20:28, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Well, I was updated to chat mod, not so much of a HUGE accomplishment, but you and Mel and some others WILL most likely be made into RB's here soon :) .. HoR just made me it on chat yesterday :D ... don't worry, your time will come (maybe) 01:31, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ^Correction^: You ''will ''be promoted- but it might take a while for admins to get around to it. Alg will probably be promoted too. 18:46, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Quidditch Yes, Heads of Houses will ensure they have a Quidditch Captain, whether they just make sure last years captain will remain, or pick a new one. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:54, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Prefects Good catch. It didn't say anywhere what House he was in, but it was signed with SoA's Hufflepuff signature, so I assumed (incorrectly) he was Hufflepuff. Thanks for that! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:50, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Charms Hey Alyssa, could you either tell WG to post on charms (he seems to ignore me when I say it) or take over for him? Grades 'P' is Poor in O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s, and is therefore a failing grade, Alyssa. :P Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 12:56, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Elmira's grades (Or Elvira's - not sure) In one of the character histories you changed yesterday, Alyssa, you said she was a great student, and had 'P' in almost everything. :P Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:55, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Me just as much as you It was a team effort, I couldn't have done it and frankly don't deserve it without you having done your half of the work. I seriously miss you this year! [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah]] owl me No worries. I get it Thanks. If we didn't already have the best teachers I would personally want Transfig or CoMC to be honest with you. I think you scored with Charms & Healing. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me Award I wanted to give you the award for don'g such an excellent job last year. I know you worked closely with the other potions teacher, and though you probably both deserve the gold, there can only be one, so this is for you. . Congrats! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:43, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Afro sends you congratulations for getting that cool silver medal! Afro Circus Afro Circus Afro Polka Dot Polka Dot 19:16, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hufflepuff Seeker If there is a spot open for her to remain seeker she will accept but if someone else is dying for the position, Josie can always be the back-up seeker! --~Peislandgal (talk) 20:10, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorting & Stores Department Welcome to the Stores and Sorting Department.This department handles roleplaying in the stores both in Hogsmeade and in Diagon Alley. Each Department member will have at least 1 character/shop owner to roleplay and keep active, also keeping their store updated and archived. They will also help sort both adult and student characters. This includes knowing the wiki's policies on character limits, abilities, and when to deny a character being sorted due to conflicting with the policies. It also includes working with new users to help them get their characters updated and sorted, and posting on users' talk pages with what House they've been sorted into. As a special request, can you please alert the Hogwarts Headmaster to any would-be teachers in need of sorting, and he will sort the teachers personally. For next year which owner are you going to roleplay (Check Below). You might be able to roleplay in more shops. If you do please contact me about that. As you are now part of this department, I want to see you actively sorting characters and updating stores. :D If you have any questions please contact me here! Open spots for stores are below. :D * Hogsmede Owl Post Office - Using your own character, I have only created a temporary char. * Eeylops Owl Emporium - Using Olympia Bullstride or using your own character * Quality Quidditch Supplies - Using Lena Chris or own character Thank You! 10:54, December 26, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, That's fine. Feel free to roleplay using your character on the shop! : 13:26, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Teacher's Brigade That is great, I'd love to have Ramley and Elmira chat or I think it'd be better for the four of us, Fayette, Elmira, Felicia and Ramley to all speak together. Lilly caught me off gaurd with Felicia but pranks were a personal pet peeve of mine since last school year, I don't know if you remember that ... Thanks for playing along. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me How do I get to the common room? I just got my first character put into Gryffindor. How do I get to the common room? I need help Thank you a lot for showing me how to get to the common room. I have some questions about roleplay. I always see them but how do I join it? I really want to play this wiki but I don't really understand it all that well. Also how do I get a wand and other things. Thank you, 4 Last Question Okay thanks for ur help! :) So when u say to ask someone you mean to leave a message on their talk page like I'm doing now or some other way. Sorry I'm kind of new to this. :) Captainsv (talk) 06:58, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Haha , you know like Hermione and her parents does , they have exhanged muggle money to Galleons :P (NHoran (talk) 14:15, January 11, 2013 (UTC)) Elmira and the Teacher's Brigade I've left Ramley in Elmira's office. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me Rav Match Just so you're aware, Gruff threw the ball to Juliana in the match, just trying to keep the pace of the match moving. Chat? Wanna come on chat? :3 Weirdo Guy (talk) 06:09, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Later? Weirdo Guy (talk) 06:32, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I would if Richards as a character was ore opened to talking. But he as a character thinks at this point talking is just stalling for the final battle. He only wants to fight at this point. He doesnt want to go personally but he doesnt want anyone to go- for saftey, pride and personal reasons. Hope this clears this up! I regret not being allowed to send others but its out of character for Richards to do anything than what he is doing. Thanks, Chat Hey Lyssa :P Wanna come to chat? Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:58, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I'd love to adopt Lyle Cantrell. PLease respond even if you're not interested. Ninaplusfabian (talk) 14:46, February 3, 2013 (UTC)NFNinaplusfabian (talk) 14:46, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Charms Are you ok teaching the older charms students too? If so, let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:26, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :Great, thank you so much! If you need an excuse, I'm saying Kinsel cancelled his class last week (while I was gone) due to the war and his absence from the castle. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:42, February 4, 2013 (UTC) post Post back on lillith's page. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'I Miss You, I Miss Your Smile and I will shed A Tear Every Once and a While']] 23:34, February 4, 2013 (UTC) The children (I'm so glad Merwyn has at least one person besides Kinsel who could possibly have something nice to say about her, ever.) You already have Della, and the user for her is the same a Bella. Bea and the user for Jake and Sofia is Tiger. You probably already know all of this I am just checking before I send IC and OOC owls. Do you want this to go down in a new section? [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me 05:07, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Alyssa5582! I'm interested in adopting Silas Tyrell and Kathleen Gilcrease. Please reply! Ninaplusfabian (talk) 03:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC)NFNinaplusfabian (talk) 03:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Landslide I didn't vote, not like you needed it. (It's the 8th here, so I thought I had time left.) Just wanted to say congrats Madame Minister! (Ministress?) [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me Ministry of Magic:Registration Please, if you find the time Alyssa, look here, Ministry of Magic: Registration. Thanks! Here's the thing Tiger put that particular char up for adoption. I looked over the RP when you mentioned it in chat, I meant to say out of respect she was going to stay quiet as I've done in Kinsel's office. (And because Bond was too quick for me.) Besides that, I really don't think my two cents is needed at all, I love what you've said and I couldn't add to it if I was as half as smart as Jisk. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me I'm gonna say thank you. I'm not sure what you meant but I take it as a compliment. Funny thing is, I guess because I rounded 'em up they decided I was there anyways. Tiger responded on her pages and Bea had her char who I am/was currently punishing in the Forest stare at me. No harm done, I gotta share the burden of discipline. This was across the board anyways we had all four houses involved. For me that is a record! [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me An Albie ambition of sorts Ideally, Alyssa, I would love to have my Albie drive your Head of State to this point. :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYQdogPMuRc Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 13:10, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch The Quidditch game has started! Match:Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw - Feb 05. Please participate if you get the chance and if your unavailable please let me know :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 20:19, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Is it true that you didn't want Julius to play quidditch anymore? Its fine if it is, just wanted to check before I changed the list. --~Peislandgal (talk) 00:48, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem :) Just double checking! --~Peislandgal (talk) 00:52, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Noah isn't responding. Should I go ahead and change it to Giovanna being the head or wait? Ninaplusfabian (talk) 01:11, February 13, 2013 (UTC)NFNinaplusfabian (talk) 01:11, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry,I worded that wrong. What are my duties? Ninaplusfabian (talk) 01:15, February 13, 2013 (UTC)NFNinaplusfabian (talk) 01:15, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Necessary roles I think, for the next few applications, we need to start thinking about the post-war scenario - in other words, Muggle Liaison, Muggle-worthy Excuses, Obliviators, things like that. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 08:53, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Silas Tyrrell Is there any prospect of someone adopting this char of Chris', Alyssa? We kind of need him organising the Wizengamot, especially when the war ends and adjustments are called for. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 11:49, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Karith Black If you want him watching Estella's back in this, let me know, as Bond has given me permission to RP him. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:14, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat Wanna come to chat? :3 Weirdo Guy (talk) 01:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! Please look at my ministry application when you can :) Thanks. Witch Weekly and Ministry Banquet Note: Venue and Dress code will feature in a blog, to be put up soon. Any questions, queries, concerns, just contact me! Thanks Lyss Aww, *wiki hug.* I miss you too! Everything is good over here. My cousin had a baby, a little boy. She has no sisters so I am a triple hatter these days and I get to fill the role of cousin, aunt, and sister to her and little David all at once. Apparently it's true, The fun just never stops. :P Frejah Owl Me Join the kewl kids?! I was gonna then you came along. Just kidding :P Thanks for the invite! Frejah Owl Me 04:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC) A Letter RE: Quality Quidditch Suppllies If that would alright, your character can become the shop keeper! 15:29, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Adult Sorting Your character, Judicael Glaisyer has been approved. Congratulations! If you need any help, message me on my my talk page. Have Fun! Deputy Message When you get a chance, can you put a message on my talk page for me to put on the Front page with a message from Griffin to the students? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:44, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Pls reply Pls reply to me here http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Head_of_Ravenclaw%27s_Office thanks Captain<Pikachu 08:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Charms I'd love to do just that now, but it's gone to far in. How could I change it? What charm would you suggest that's not on the lesson plan? Is it good enough now? Theo Sorting Charming or otherwise Alyssa, before you punish Logan Amador please read, letter for letter, your own post concerning the task.If you read it aloud, I think you may hear what he heard. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 23:24, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Taken at your word It's not fair, Alyssa to punish him for Elmira misspeaking herself, and to change the post to make it look like he misheard when he didn't. Logan exploited a loophole which you are closing after the fact, which is unjust. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 00:14, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 05:53, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Fifth Year Charms You might want to check . . . Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 06:02, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Juliana's Page Much Deserved Congratulations! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 04:46, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hope you have a wonderful Birthday (or did I should say :P ) [[User:Colin687 | '''Colin687 ]]' [[User_Talk:Colin687 | '(Owl me!)' ]] [[ Special:Editcount/ Colin687|' edits''' ]] 22:55, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Hover Charm Currently, Sylvia is teaching the Hover Charm to the first year, but there is no incantation, so please help me. Thanks! This is also the same for the Cheering Charm. Moral support always most welcome :D Thanks. It's just trying to give us the chance to wade through less irrelevant material in searches. Ditto creation of categories. :P Alex Jiskran 19:37, April 13, 2013 (UTC) House Points I've been meaning to do the totaling each week when I change the week on our frontpage. I'll do it tomorrow, and if you don't see me updating it, please feel free to get on me about it. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:46, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Shrouded Go ahead and make one. I may soon be making new positions and command structures in the Shrouded so we'll need more commanders. :) Weirdo Guy (talk) 00:13, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Chu like? Coding Cyrilla Thanks! Thank Chu User Categories And it will automatically add the user category tag and provide a short description. :)}} Page Revamp NF's adoption push I tried telling her before, Alyssa, so this time I have been instructing others not to Sort chars or give them to her. She already has, as you say, ten whom she doesn't RP at all as far as I can tell. I'm hoping, when Bond gets back, to discuss it with him and the other Bcrats. Alex Jiskran 17:13, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Riddle me this Gwendolyn Eldred I've tagged her for adoption, Alyssa, and put you as the contactee. Hope that's OK. Alex Jiskran 11:27, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Clove The plan it that Clove will wind up in St. Mungo's for spell damage or scaring or spell loss or something, so don't patch her up too well :P --Rabbitty (talk) 13:46, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank chu, milady Clothes Do you run Madame Malkins? I need help for my char Amy. Fun3n (talk) 20:41, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Game I will be unable to post on the Quidditch game as Josie for the rest of the week :( I am going away on a trip, and won't be able to catch the snitch. I am really sorry but I didnt expect the game to drag on this long ;). If the game doesn't finish up tonight, would you be able to post as Josie on the remainder of the match? Her talk bubble is: { {Peislandgal|time=20:19, May 14, 2013 (UTC)|Josie=.........} } - Just remove the spaces between the brackets. Thank you so much if you can, if not I understand too! --~Peislandgal (talk) 20:21, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Ivy Black I'd like to adopt her. Nymi (talk) Chaser Hi Alyssa! I was just wondering if my character Bennett could try-out as a chaser for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team? Per SoA's recommendation, so I thought I'd go for it :) InSpeck -Message- 21:43, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Adoption I would like to adopt two characters: Ali Webb and Thalia Altaier but their two original users are inactive so I was told to ask you if I could adopt them. Rainbow Shifter 17:47, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Image Policy I don't remember. Did you agree to the image policy and said to go ahead and make it official, or did you say hold off? :P I seem to forget. Sweetness You give me a toothache with all your Sweetness. XD These is a very good chance that I will be referring to you by this new nickname hence forth. Miss you too! ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 04:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) St. Mungoes I assume I didn't yet miss the St. Mungos RP with Clove? If not, can you post so we can get that going and hopefully get the whole situation resolved? Thanks! :Also, I plan to be on chat tonight, so if you could jump on later and chat I would appriciate it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:42, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat I plan to be on chat in about 4.5 hours (3pm my time). If you can't make it that's fine, I just wanted to check in and see if I missed anything important. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:28, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hey Alyssa, I'm just doing my normal check in with all the admins and such. Looks like you're doing great RPing and keeping up with everything. I also wanted to thank you for filling in for me while I was gone. You've been doing great etaching this year, and I have nothing but praise for the things you've been doing here. I know you'll be gone a lot throughout July, and if anything specific needs done while you're gone, let me know. Also I'm trying to set the time/date for the Bcrat meeting next week and would like you to be there, so I'll let you know when that's set and if you can't make it that's fine, but I'll try to keep you involved. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Sweet, well if you're going to be in my city (Colorado Springs) let me know and maybe we can meet up. If not, that's cool too. Reguardless I hope you continue to have a great trip, and find a great place to continue your education. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:12, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Juliana and QQS Twins Please ignore this if you want. I was checking my RP's for any posts that aren't mine. I noticed this. They are the same person. Did a little search and found this girl and this one. Here is a normal pic. Belle Linda 07:32, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Model? Because this is DARP and everyone reads each others's owls, could maybe (rough ideas, don't judje) Chloë Moretz, Cariba Heine, Indiana Evans, Claire Holt, Bridgit Mendler, Halston Sage, Chloe Greenfield, Alicia Banit, or Sierra McCormick work as a model for Juliana? --Rabbitty (talk) 13:12, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Pitch Slap I just watched Pitch Prefect. Thought of you the whole time. XD ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 04:52, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. This is my new husband, you'll never guess who it is before you look. So, please meet the most recent Mister FrejahLeighton. Posted ala The Three Broomsticks Colin687 05:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Elmira PA to Estella I know your not around often this term, but just so you are aware Elizabeth was accepted as the PA to Estella. She left a note in her office just so IC Estella knows as well :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 01:47, July 4, 2013 (UTC) The Three Broomsticks Hey Lyss! I think you've still forgotten to post with Claire in the Three Broomsticks. Please do as soon as you can :) Colin687 03:02, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Captain Did you ever decide if you can keep Emilee as quidditch captain? Or would you rather someone steps up for a term? (She could totally still do it with a active co-captain) --~Peislandgal (talk) 12:38, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Perfect :) Thanks and SoA applied for the spot so Andy will be Emilee's co-captain/assistant captain! --~Peislandgal (talk) 19:59, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Samuel and Claire RP Hey Lyss, could you try and post at The Three Broomsticks soon? I think you might've forgotten about it or been busy? Let me know. Colin687 07:19, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Meeting Hospital Can you have a look at the Hospital Wing? April is injured and I really need her ready for action... 05:38, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Quality Quidditch Supplies Auror Partnership I'm not sure when you're back, but Elvira and Lily are supposed to be partnering up in Egypt, so I wanted to see what you were up to. Hopefully Camp's been going well! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:18, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hospital Wing Hi I just signed up and i was wondering if i can have a class here i am in 5th year and i am in Hufflepuff. JaneEmerson User:Agent45 Hey, you don't know me, but I was wondering if you'd like to RP with me? I have a first year Gryffindor I can use.... Anna Black (talk) 09:43, August 12, 2013 (UTC) A request regarding career advice Hey Sir! So I was thinking, with the ongoing career meetings, it would be a good way to get more activity in my classes- so if you wouldn't mind, would you be able to advertise either Wizarding Law or Ghoul Studies to potential students? If a character is planning on working in any ministerial job, law would be a good class to take as it outlines the roles and history of the government, and if they wish to work with beasts or particularly in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (spirit division, being division, or anything really) both law and ghoul studies would be good. It's a personal request as I have little activity in my classes and want to jumpstart them. Thanks! Hi! I'm Popyear199, or Pop, or even Lizzy, if you go by my character name. I'd like to adopt Gwendolyn Eldred! I've got plenty of room in my family! If you don't mind, I'd add her in my Speril family tree, probably her family as some cousins... I don't know. But any addition is great! Reply please! Popyear199 (talk) 02:04, August 16, 2013 (UTC)Pop! Welcome Back Update First off welcome back. I hope you had a great summer! I'll do my best to fill you in, and get you back where you're needed. So, first OOC we had a couple admin promotions/demotions, and we'll do RB's soon, so check out the main page for the new admin team. Once we get all that out of the way, there'll be a full Admin team meeting. You, Peis, Frejah and Mel are all Dept 2nds, so if you guys want to switch which Depts you're 2nds for, just let me know and we'll make it happen. You've missed some IC events with the Anlobe and Cult etc, but I think the big one is coming this weekend. Peri went MIA for a couple weeks, and I didn't notice at first, so I know your class didn't get taught for at least a week. Once I noticed, I started filling in, but I know the class is behind, and for that I'm sorry. If you get time, check out the archives so you know where they are. I can finish teaching them this week if you like, or you can take over....just let me know. Also on that note, the Heads of Houses are doing Career Advisement in their offices...and I've been doign yours. I can continue, or you can take it over, just let me know what you'd like to do. We also currently have a spotlight going, so we're getting a lot of new users. Just help out like you always do, welcoming them and helping them out. Oh, and Quidditch Matches will begin soon, so post there if you haven't! Glad you see you back. I missed you a lot. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:40, August 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Congrats! Thanks! Congratulations to you, too, for being Zan's Second in Command, (although I don't believe that's recent news-- Congrats all the same.) :) I hope you'll be regularly active soon Nice to have you back! We've all missed you! 23:31, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Enrollment? Are you accepting new students? ;) I'd love to be part of Hogwarts! Sweetness! I'm so glad to know you're back! I hope you had fun even though you were "working". My promotion is still acaweird to me, I don't think it ever won't be. Aww, Sweetnees. I missed chu too! ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 04:01, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Ravenclaw and Charms If you get the chance, the career advisement is going on in the Head of Ravenclaw's Office. Also, I have archived the charms class, and posted my final posts there, so you can begin teaching again this week, or wait to post for next week. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:45, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Alex Jiskran 16:31, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat I should be on chat tonight from about 4:30ish-6:00ish my time. If we can't make that work, maybe another time tomorrow? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:56, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Awards LittleRedCrazyHood 01:07, September 1, 2013 (UTC)